testingfeaturesmwkfandomcom-20200214-history
AEPRE FC
AEPRE FC is a football club in the Galactic Football Conference (GFC). It is located in the city of London, England. The manager name is Kewell Henley (KHenley). The club was full of random guys such as Ivan Carrion, Robert Garcia Pescador, etc. Now there are bunches of Chelsea players such as 5-stars Fernando Torres, Eden Hazard, Juan Mata, Petr Cech, etc and Jordi Alba from Barcelona too. The club is currently playing in TNT Masters Arena with the capacity of 1,000. The current home shirt sponsor is Heineken, for away kit, the sponsor is Futhead.com, a FIFA Ultimate Team player database. In some countries where alcohol advert is illegal, Heineken will be replaced with "open your world", "star experience". In Middle East, it is replaced with iJustine, in Southeast Asia, it is replaced by a red star with letter H under it. History The club was founded on March 2013, in the city of London. It was the takeover from Floppy AC of Emre Amranov. While it was in Amranov's control, the manager was Ben Barkley and the team suffers 6-0 defeat in the opener of Division 1. As the team was taken over due to Amranov quitting the club and the club suffers a very huge financial issues, the team needs the new owner within 48 hours or club will be liquidated. With 3 hours left before the league deadline, the club got a new owner named Lucas Griffins, who helped to recovered the club to the league title with 13 matches remaining on the schedule, with sacking Ben Barkley and replaces him with Kewell Henley, a very experienced manager who was managed FC Barcelona C, Juventus reserves, Queens Park Rangers and Trabsonspor and win 33 trophies throughout his career. After this takeover, Investec and Speed Automobile has set a new sponsorship contract, which the previous one was terminated 26 hours after the league's decision to liquidate the team. As the team were closer to winning the League Level 1 title, Turkcell, Mobil 1, Nickelodeon and iJustine has offered a sponsorship contract, and Bank of Hell and Heaven also offer a contract to become AEPRE FC's official bank. At the start of Level 2, Heineken offer a shirt sponsorship contract too, alongside Alienware and Machinima Network. Shirt scandal There is some controversy after the T11 Champions League match against Mert FC, where AEPRE FC beat them by 4-1, as the club wearing the kit which sported "Open your world" slogan, which was highly criticised by the press. After then, Lucas Griffins, the club owner have decided to sport Futhead.com, another club sponsor on the away kit to clear this. However, the Champions League final is scheduled to be played at King Fahd Stadium in Saudi Arabia, and the team have to wear the home kit, if the team qualified and still sported Heineken-related advert, the team will be disqualified. As after the new CL rules being introduced, no alcohol adverts are allowed in CL match, the team will use "Star Experience" on all home CL matches. Club anthem Topmass's song Fly Away is the club anthem since the opening of Level 2. The song is royalty-free and can be used on YouTube without paying any copyright or license fees if not used commercially. Before the club's takeover, the club anthem was LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem, but due to UMG's claim, Lucas Griffins has taken this song down immediately after the claim, which AEPRE FC doesn't need to pay any fees on the damage, but Emre Amranov, the previous club owner have to pay $10K in damages. Sponsorships Heineken and Futhead.com are currently shirt sponsors. On April 17, the club has announced that Investec has landed $50k deal to rename the TNT Masters Arena. As Griffins has decided to sell naming rights for $150K and 10 tokens, Investec has decided to stop offering deals. Later then, Budweiser has landed $125k offer, but the club decided to reject this offer and they will allow Budweiser to offer any sponsorship deal next season (As Heineken deal expired). And in the end, Aegon offered $200K and 15 tokens, and the stadium will be renamed to Aegon Centre from April 18, as they will appear on the back of the team's jersey, replacing expired sponsor Nickelodeon. Squad Updated as of 4/17/2013 Former notable players * Alex Ammolenko (UKR) * Ivan Carrion (ESP) * Kelly Atkinson (AUS) * Chuck Norris (USA) * Paul Brawn (ENG) * Daniel Griffiths (WAL) Category:GFL